


i'd rather wear your shirt

by nctsdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctsdream/pseuds/nctsdream
Summary: In which Donghyuck develops a habit of wearing Mark's used shirts.





	i'd rather wear your shirt

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi,,,  
> i honestly feel so embarrassed to be posting this since it's not good enough but i've been dying to post something, so ...  
> english isn't my first language so i have some difficulties but i'll try to work on it to edit this thingy.  
> enjoy some markhyuck :-)

_When Mark found out, they were snuggling peacefully in their room._

* * *

 

"Ugh, I hate mondays." Donghyuck protested when he entered the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Mark replied to a sleepy Donghyuck. Mark looked at his best friend, whose eyes were almost closed while eating his cereal. Then his eyes darted to Donghyuck's shirt and he could almost swear it was his shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Mark curiously asked. Even if it was, he wouldn't mind because he likes the thought of Donghyuck using something that it's his.

"Uhm?" He hummed confused and then looked down, "Oh- _oh_ , I'm sorry, I can take it off if you want?" Donghyuck said, almost sounding like a question. The thing is, he really didn't want to take it off. He felt comfortable and it smelled like Mark which was good because when he missed him, that could remember Donghyuck of him. He liked to have something related to Mark on his body, he really did.

"No, no, it's fine. But I used it yesterday, you should wear a clean t-shirt."

"It's okay. It doesn't smell bad." Donghyuck stated, smiling at his best friend and then continues to eat his breakfast.

And that's how Donghyuck developed a weird yet interesting habit of using Mark's used shirts. Mark was genuinely interested in knowing the reason behind it but when he had the urge to ask, the question vanished from his mind everytime his eyes landed on Donghyuck using his clothes. He couldn't bring himself to protest, really, even if he wanted to, he couldn't because the younger looked ridiculously good and adorable.

"You know Hyuck, you look really good with my clothes." Mark dared to say.

Donghyuck looked at him weirdly but blushed nonetheless because it was Mark Lee complementing him.

"Well thanks. Your face is not bad either." Donghyuck replies, tucking his tongue out and oh God. Mark really wanted to kiss him. So bad.

With Donghyuck wearing his shirt that looks big on him with nothing else and just his shirt made his knees feel weak. It's not a secret that Mark likes Donghyuck, especially after all these years being best friends. And it's not a secret either that Mark protects Donghyuck the most. He's like his little brother expect that he wants to do couple stuff with him. Mark was really whiped for this boy and now that Donghyuck uses his clothes, does it mean something?

"Is that Mark's shirt?" Johnny asked once at dinner.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Donghyuck replied defensively but a red tint could be seen in his chubby cheeks.

"No but lately you've been using his shirts a lot." Johnny said. Mark carefully looked at Donghyuck, expecting an answer.

"Well uh uhm … he always leaves his shirts in the chair and I just grab them by accident. Yes, that's what happens!" Donghyuck enthusiasticly answers, feeling proud for coming up with a good excuse. There's no way he would say the truth. And it's not like his lie is harmful, right? Wrong. Mark was disappointed. He truly thought Donghyuck used his shirts for another reason but it turns out he only uses it because he's lazy.

As expected from Donghyuck.

Mark sighed and looked down and started picking his food, not knowing why such an innocent answer left him feeling empty.

"Hey hyung, are you okay?" Jaemin said as he entered Mark's room carefully. Mark was laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling, not doing anything. He looked at Jaemin and nodded but that made the younger sigh and he stepped closer to get a better look at Mark.

"Listen, I know you're not fine. Can you please talk to me?" Jaemin pleaded. Mark sighed and sat on his bed with Jaemin right in front of him. He looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"I don't know how to say this." Mark said, looking at Jaemin.

"Just say it." Jaemin said, grabbing Mark's hand.

"Well … I like Donghyuck." Mark admitted and looked at Jaemin, who nodded and told him to keep going, "And I truly thought he liked me with all this shirt stuff but after what he said after dinner I'm not sure."

Jaemin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't be silly, oh my God Mark." Mark looked at him and felt offended for a second. He knows the reason is ridiculous and he suddenly felt stupid.

"Don't give me that look. I'm only saying this because of course Donghyuck wasn't going to say the truth in front of everyone? Mark, you're the only one who deserves an explanation, not all of us." Jaemin said the obvious.

"True but still. I'm not sure if he likes me back anyways. I think I'm just wasting my time because Donghyuck can easily find himself a beautiful girl and not a stupid boy who had noddle hair." Mark said, his voice sounding frustrated.

"Come here." Jaemin smiled opening his arms. Mark leaned closer and hugged him. It felt good to have someone who cares and is there to comfort you.

The door opened and both quickly separated feeling embarrassed. It was Donghyuck.

"Oh, I-I can go and you two can keep doing whatever you were doing." Donghyuck says.

"No, wait!" Mark tried to call for him but no use, he was gone. _Dammit_ , Mark cursed to himself.

"Go there. Shush." Jaemin said, telling Mark to go. Mark sighed deeply and did as told.

He was going for it. He was going to do it.

When he stepped in the living room, Donghyuck was in the couch, with his eyes closed and Mark could swear he was the most beautiful human he has ever seen in his entire life. It's not everyday Mark has someone as beautiful as Donghyuck in sight.

Mark cleared his throat while sitting next to him and Donghyuck opened his eyes when felt someone's presence.

"What do you want?" Donghyuck asked, scoffing, after seeing Mark.

"Are you mad?" Marks asks, looking at him.

"Why should I be mad?" Donghyuck asked, looking at Mark, making the older boy freeze.

"I-I don't know. That was stupid, I'm sorry." Mark said and quickly got up leaving a mad Donghyuck behind.

Donghyuck didn't understand how could someone be so dumb. Of course he was mad, he should be the one hugging Mark and helping him, after all he's his best friend, right? Or maybe he was jealous. The latter is the closer option to what Donghyuck was feeling.

Donghyuck shook his head and followed Mark into their room.

"No, we're going to talk." Donghyuck said when he entered their room. Mark looked at him, his eyes showing fear, confusion and specially … anticipation.

"O-Okay." Mark managed to say as they sit like Mark and Jaemin were a few moments a go.

"Why were you hugging Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked, feeling all the jealously inside of him.

"We were just talking, Hyuck. He hugged me to make me feel better. And it's not like I give you some explanation, or do I?" Mark said. Donghyuck looked at him surprised, not expecting an answer like that. Why is Mark being like this?

“Okay, Mark. You know what, you do you.” Donghyuck scoffed and started to get up to leave which was interrupted by Mark, who grabbed his wrist carefully and pulled Donghyuck closer. Mark’s eyes darted to Donghyuck’s lips, then his eyes and lips again. Donghyuck felt flustered, he was not used to Mark being so close to him.

“Sometimes, as much as I love to hear your voice, it’s better when you’re quiet.” Mark whispered.

"W-hat do y—“ Donghyuck tried to say but was cut off by Mark’s lips. Donghyuck’s eyes widened when Mark’s lips touched his. It was good. His lips were soft and he had been wishing this for a long time and oh God, it felt surreal.

Mark smiled between the kiss and it made Donghyuck smile too, making both of them break the kiss.

They just sat there, staring at each other with big smiles on their faces. They were happy.

"You know, I've been curious about something." Mark said as he stared into Donghyuck's eyes. They were at Mark's bed, snuggling peacefully.

"Uhm, uhm what is it?" Donghyuck hummed, pushing a few strings of Mark's hair off his eyes. Mark trembled slightly when Donghyuck's fingertips made contact with his skin and, even after all this time, Donghyuck still makes Mark feel like this.

"Why do you keep using my used shirts?" Mark asked curiously.

"Hyung!" Donghyuck whined, hiding his face in Mark's neck.

"What? It's an innocent question." Mark said. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but nodded,

"Don't laugh at me, Mark." Donghyuck pouted and Mark nodded after kissing Donghyuck because he just had to, he looked ridiculously cute.

"Well, I miss you sometimes when I'm at school and your used shirts smell like you so it makes me feel closer to you." Donghyuck shyly explained, playing with Mark's shirt.

Mark giggled and put himself on top of Donghyuck, giving him several kisses everywhere on his face.

"You're so adorable, baby." Mark said and Donghyuck scoffed but smiled nonethless.

"Who would tell you're such a soft baby, hm?" Mark jokingly said, earning a light smack from Donghyuck.

"I love you." Mark admits, making Donghyuck gasp in surprise. Well, he wasn't expecting this. Then he gave Mark the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I love you." Donghyuck said truthfully and kissed Mark's lips, pulling Mark closer to him and hugging him.

Mark smiled after the hug and just looked at the beautiful boy under him, wondering how did he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here, thank you so much! leave some comments to help me improve. kudos are also appreciated. love you all <3


End file.
